Till Death Do You Part?
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Oneshot set Boxing Day 2012. Derek didn't die... What would have happened if Derek had carried out his threat of making Max regret what he did? By putting the people Max and Joey loved the most in danger...


**Hey :) This little Oneshot came to me while watching an old episode of Coronation Street :) Hope you enjoy :)**

**This is set as if Derek DID NOT die at Christmas :)**

**Xx**

* * *

Derek Branning watched as Max led Jack, Joey and Kat back into Number 5. The door slammed and shut and Derek growled low in his throat, at what had just happened. He turned back to head to Number 23, a plan forming in his head.

**He was going to make Max regret this...**

* * *

The next morning, Lauren woke up in Joey's arms. It took her a few minutes to remember what happened. She groaned as she remembered her Dad's new wife turning up, ruining her Mum and Dad's wedding. She rolled over and buried her head in Joey's muscular chest. She felt his fingers stroke her arm in comfort and lifted her head to meet his brown orbs and smiled.

'Morning, Lo' he said, kissing the top of her head

'Morning, Joey. You okay?' she asked gently. Joey nodded, knowing she was refering to what happened with Derek and ruining their Christmas.

'It's Derek. He was bound to cause trouble at one point' Joey answered. Lauren nodded, before Joey spoke again.

'I'm sorry, Lo. For what I put you through... I didn't only break your heart, but I broke mine as well. I'm sorry, Lo', Lauren smiled and stroked his face with her fingers.

'It's okay... I wouldn't have expected you to go and be golden boy with Derek as a Dad. It just hurt me more that your hatred for your Dad was stronger than your love for me' replied Lauren, her voice laced with honesty and slight betrayal.

'I'm sorry, I promise I will NEVER do that again. It'll always be you... From now on, I promise' said Joey, his eyes boring into Lauren's intensely, his hand stroking her cheek.

'You promise?' asked Lauren tentatively. Joey nodded.

'I promise, Lo. It's you from now on...' He said. Lauren smiled and reached up slowly to kiss him. Joey revelled in feel of Lauren's lips against his. He placed a hand at the back of her head to keep her in place, making the kiss deeper, when Lauren pulled away, her hands on his chest.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to push you' Joey said, not wanting to push Lauren into anything, after what he had put her through. Lauren looked over her shoulder and saw Abi's bed empty. Smiling, she turned back to Joey and grabbed his head, crushing their lips together. She pushed Joey down and straddled him, his hands on his her waist as Lauren raked her fingers through his hair. She pulled away slowly and smiled down at him.

'Like that do you?' she asked, seeing Joey face expression. He nodded and flipped them over, cradling Lauren in his arms.

'You know I do. I like anything you do...' he said huskily, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and crushing their lips together, his hands travelling to her hips, smirking into the kiss as Lauren let out a gasp...

* * *

An hour later, Derek watched as Joey and Lauren said goodbye on the doorstep to Number 5, both of them acting like lovestruck teenagers and it made him feel sick.

'Joey, I thought you had things to do?' giggled Lauren, as Joey kissed her again. He pulled away and smiled

'You're too addictive. You're like a drug that I can't get enough of..' he whispered huskily to her. Lauren looked into his eyes and it took all her willpower not to drag him back into the house and up the stairs.

'You can get more of me tonight. Mum and Dad are going away, trying salvage what left of their relationship, Abi's staying at her friends and Oscar's with Sharon and Jack... I'll be home alone' Lauren said. Joey smiled wolfishly and kissed her again, before resting their foreheads together.

'I'll see you about seven?' he suggested

'Yep. See you then!' said Lauren, accepting one last kiss from Joey, before he walked down the steps and across to Dot's house, where he was staying...

* * *

Later that day, Lauren found Joey in the Queen Vic. She smiled and sat down next to him, squeezing his leg discreetly. He glanced at her and smirked, as he waited for Alice to pick up her phone. He sighed as it went to her voicemail again.

'For God's sake!' said Joey, Lauren stroked his thigh, trying to cam him down.

'What's wrong?' she asked, a frown on her face. Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Alice won't answer her phone... I know she had an arguement with Dad last night about what he did and she stormed off, now she won't answer her phone..' he said, sighing.

'Hey, come on... She's probably gone to her mates or to your Mum's..' suggested Lauren. Joey looked at her.

'I hope your right...' he said. Lauren smiled sympathically at him, before offering to buy him a drink...

* * *

After having a drink with Joey, Lauren decided to go and collect Oscar from Sharon and Jacks, wanting to spend a time alone with him before he slept over that night. They entered the house and sat down, switching the T.V on.

'So, Oscar... What do you want to do?' Lauren asked

'Movie and Sweets!' Oscar said, making Lauren chuckle. She nodded and allowed Oscar to put a movie in, while she went into the kitchen to get the sweets and drinks from the fridge. She entered the living room to find it empty. She frowned and set the sweets and drinks on the coffee table.

'Oscar! Oscar, I'm not playing hide and seek with you... You know I don't like it!' shouted Lauren from the living room doorway, incase he had gone upstairs. She sighed and turned round, gasping loudly as she saw Derek holding Oscar tightly in his arms.

'OSCAR! Oh my god, please Uncle Derek give me him!' she said frantically. Derek chuckled his menacing laugh, the one Lauren hated.

'And how are you going to hold him if you're unconsious?' asked Derek. Lauren frowned, before Derek grabbed the side of her head and slammed it against the doorframe, Lauren hitting the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

'Lauren! LAUREN!' screamed Oscar, wondering why his oldest sister wasn't getting up from the floor. Derek smirked evilly before heaving Lauren's unconsious form over his shoulder...

* * *

Joey was still in the Queen Vic, when Max entered and walked over to him, looking seemingly worried.

'Where are they?' asked Max. Joey swallowed the rest of his pint and looked at his Uncle.

'Who?' Joey questioned

'Lauren and Tanya? Apperently Lauren took Oscar out for a few hours and I can't find Tanya anywhere' answered Max. Joey frowned.

'Lauren went home with Oscar. She said they were going to have a movie evening or something...' said Joey. Max looked at him and sighed.

'Wait, you haven't seen Alice anywhere have you?' asked Joey. Max shook his head

'Sorry, Joey... I ain't seen her. Last time I saw her was when she left last night...' said Max. Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'I'm getting worried. She's not answering her phone and I've called her mates and she's not there... I know for a fact she hasn't gone to Mum's because Mum would've phoned me' said Joey, starting to work himself up. Max placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Calm down! We'll find Lauren and Tanya, then we'll find Alice..' said Max. Joey sighed and nodded, before following Max out of the pub...

* * *

**'WHERE'S LAUREN!**' Tanya screamed at Derek. Derek had tricked her into meeting him at his house, using the excuse that he had found Lauren drinking herself into oblivion. As he expected, Tanya rushed straight round and straight into his trap. Derek chuckled and folded his arms, as Tanya looked at him.

'Why are you chuckling? This is my daughter! Your brother's daughter!' she shouted. Derek walked closer to her, making Tanya falter.

'I'm not bothered about Lauren! I'm more concerned about making my brother pay for what he did last night!' said Derek. Tanya frowned.

'What do you mean? You brought that on yourself!' exclaimed Tanya

'No. This was your doing! If you hadn't drove Max away... He wouldn't have met Kirsty and fallen in love with her or married her!' Derek sneered. Tanya didn't think about what she did next, or the consquences. She struck Derek round the face with back of her hand. Derek's face turned red and Tanya realised that was a big mistake to do. Derek swung his hand out and struck her back, Tanya hitting the sofa. She let out a cry of pain when Derek grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet.

'NO ONE! NO ONE HITS ME!' he thundered. Tanya let out a cry and he let go, grabbing her arm instead

'If you want to seeyour kids again! You'd better do as I say!' said Derek menacingly. Tanya frowned.

'Kids? You said Lauren' she asked. Derek chuckled and dragged Tanya out into the hallway and turned to face her.

'Didn't I mention Oscar as well?' he sneered, making Tanya gasp, as Derek pulled her in the direction of the garage. He ordered Tanya to stay where she was, while he unlcoked the door. Tanya spotted a pair of scissors on the table and something told her to grab them, so she did, slipping them up her sleeve of her top. Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her into the garage, where she found Alice and a now consious Lauren tied up and gagged in the back of a four by four car.

'ALICE! LAUREN!' Tanya shrieked, a hand covering her mouth as she saw blood down the side of Lauren's face. Lauren moved her head slightly, to reveal Oscar, asleep in a car seat.

'OSCAR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' she screamed, turning her attention to Derek...

* * *

Joey, Max and Jack entered the Branning house, frowning as they saw a puddle of dried blood on the floor.

'LAUREN! OSCAR!' screamed Max. Joey and Jack entered the living room, seeing the T.V playing to itself. Max rushed downstairs.

'They're not up there' he said

'Right, something isn't right! First, Alice goes missing, now Lauren and Oscar are nowhere to be found!' Joey exclaimed, starting to feel sick at the thought of anything happening to them. Suddenly, loud banging reached their ears and Max threw the door open to reveal Whitney.

'Somethings wrong at Derek's... Tyler heard music blasting in the garage and Tiff said she heard Tanya screaming!' she said. Max, Joey and Jack rushed across Number 23 and straight to the garage. Joey placed his ear to the garage.

'There's a car going! And music! Someone get us a crow bar or something!' he shouted. Tyler appeared and, after a few tries, managed to wrench the garage doors open. Smoke billowed out of the garage, horrifying The three Brannings and Tyler.

'DEL!' screamed Max, as he saw the evil smirk on Derek's face.

**'READY TO FEEL THE PAIN OF BURYING YOUR KIDS AGAIN, MAX? YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS, MAX!' **bellowed Derek, before screeching the car into first gear and speeding off in to the night...

* * *

Joey, Max and Jack stood frozen to the spot, before Jack's brain snapped into gear.

'Joey! Max! Tyler! My car.. NOW!' Jack shouted. They rushed to Jack's car and only had time to slam the door's shut before Jack screeched off. Whitney rushed across to the Queen Vic, her face plaing rapidly.

'CAROL! BIANCA!' she screamed as she entered the pub, the pub falling silent. Carol rushed over to her.

'What's happened?' she asked

'Derek's got Alice, Lauren and Oscar tied up in the back of the car and he's drove off with them. Joey, Max, Tyler and Jack have given chase!' she sobbed. Carol froze. **Derek? Her older brother Derek?**...

* * *

'Wonder Joey will do when his little cousin of a lover is dead? Get back with Lucy?' Derek taunted Lauren, who looked at him with wide eyes. She was petrified of what he was capable of and right now, Lauren knew that Derek would taunt her to cause her fear to escalate. He floored the accelator and skidded round a corner, almost making Alice drop the scissors, (What Tanya had picked up and given to her, when she had asked to say goodbye to Lauren and Oscar) she was using to cut Lauren free. Alice sighed in quiet relief as Lauren's restraint came undone. Lauren quickly untied herself and worked on untying Alice. However, her movement caught Derek attention.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT!' he yelled at her. Alice untied her hands and reached over the passenger seat to try and untie Tanya, but Derek elbowed her back.

'SIT BACK DOWN, ALICE!' he yelled. Lauren grabbed the scissors and leant over to Tanya, struggling to untie her, as Derek kept trying to elbow her back into her seat.

'GET OF ME, DEREK!' Lauren screamed at him...

* * *

'Why are they all over the road?' asked Tyler, as the car he was travelling in, chased Derek. Joey leant forward slightly, and looked between the gap of the passenger and driver seats.

''It looks like Alice and Lo have broke free!' answered Joey, as Jack skidded round the corner, following Derek.

'Where's he leading them?' Tyler questioned

'We don't know!' answered Max frantically. He was terrified at the thought of loosing two of kids and his ex wife who he loved with all his heart.

'Isn't there a canal somewhere round here?' Tyler questioned, making Joey and Max look at him...

* * *

'THIS IS IT!' screamed Derek, as he locked the car doors and headed straight for the canal. Alice and Lauren flung themselves back into their seats and gripped eacho thers hands. The two girls and Tanya let out ear splitting screams, as the car plunged into the water, slowly submerging underneath. Unknown to them, Jack pulled up twenty seconds later. Joey and Max scrambled out of the car, Tyler and Jack close behind... All of them staring at the canal, as their fear rooted them to spot...

* * *

Meanwhile. under the water, Alice was struggling to open the door. With Lauren unconsious, after her head hit window, it was up to Alice to get them out. With Derek too busy fighting with Tanya, Alice used this distraction to unlock the car doors and undo Oscar's seatbelt. After a little struggle with the fastener on the car seat, Alice managed to get Oscar free. She gathered him up in her arms and opened the door swimmig to the surfce. She let out a loud gasp and choked in the fresh air.

'ALICE! IT'S ALICE!' she heard Joey scream. Max and Tyler dived in, Max heading underwater to find Lauren and Tanya and Tyler to get Oscar and Alice.

'Lauren1 You've got to get Lauren! She's unconsious and she's bleeding!' Alice gasped. Tyler shook his head.

'Max has gone for them. Let's get you back to shore. Give Oscar to me!' said Tyler. Alice did as she was told and swam to the shore, Joey literally dragging her out and into his arms.

'Alice! Jesus Christ! Are you okay?' he asked, as he hugged his little sister to his chest. Alice nodded and smiled.

'I'm fine, Joey. It's Lauren i'm worried about!' said Alice, coughing. Joey froze and held his sister at arms length.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Joey asked her slowly...

* * *

Max swam down to the car and saw Tanya fighting with Derek. Derek saw him and smirked. Tnaya turned her head and her eyes widened as Max went to get her. She held up a hand and pointed to Lauren. Max looked at Lauren, then back to Tnaya and back to Lauren. Tanya knew what he was going do and pointed to Lauren, a firm look on her face. Max looked pained for a second, before to the back door and unbuckling Lauren. He pulled her into his arms and, with one last look at Tanya, who had gone back to fighting with Derek, swam to the surface.

'JOEY! JOEY!' Max yelled, as he made his way over to the banking. Joey passed Alice to Jack and puled Lauren from the water, cradling her in his arms. He was about to shout at Max, when Max disppeared, going back under the water for Tanya.

'Lauren! Lauren! Open your eyes! Please open your eyes!' Joey gasped, as he stroked her cheek. Her skin felt cold. He frowned and put his ear to her mouth, not feeling her breath hit his ear. His eyes widened as he realised she wasn't breathing.

'Lauren! Please no!' Joey gasped. He laid Lauren on her back and tipped her back before starting CPR.

'You do mouth to mouth, I'll do the chest compressions!' said Tyler. Joey nodded and went bck to doing mouth to mouth. After a few minutes, Joey put his ear to Lauren's lips, waiting to feel her breath hitting him.

'Coem on, Lauren!' he shouted. Tyler looked as though he was about to give up, but the murderous look Joey gave him, forced him to continue. Joey faintly heard Alice and Jack help Max out of the water, withTanya in his arms, but he was concerned for Lauren.

'Lauren, please! Don't leave me! Please don't. We've got a whole future to look forward to together! You and me, together. Like we planned!' said Joey, not realising he had outed their relationship to Tyler, who looked stunned. Tyler watched as Joey started doing to mouth to mouth again, before turning his attention to Max, who was holding Tanya in his arms.

'Oh shit!' Tyler gasped, as he turned away from Lauren to see Jack comfort a grieve stricken Max. Joey had a good idea of what Tyler had sworn for, but he wasn't giving up on Lauren.

'Come on, baby! Please! Or I'm jumping in that water and joining you up there!' Joey whispered, loud enough for Lauren's ears only. He moved to start the last round of mouth to mouth, before he felt put a hand on his shoulder.

'Joey...'

'Shut up a minute, Alice!' said Joey, beginning to panic. Lauren couldn't be dead. He wouldn't let her be dead.

'Joey, you've been trying for ten minutes!' said Alice. Joey didn't listen. He continued to do CPR, not focusing on anything but Lauren.

'Joey, It's been-' Alice began to speak, but was cut off by Lauren spluttering water from her mouth. Joey literally dragged her up and allowed her to clear her lungs and breath in the fresh air, before crushing her to his chest.

'Lauren! Thank God! Thank God!' Joey gasped. He kissed the top of Lauren's head and stroked her wet hair back from her face and, forgetting that Alice was still watching him, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Alice's eyes widened in shock and she numbly walked over to Tyler, who was watching Joey and Lauren closely.

'Are they... You know... A thing?' Tyler asked Alice, who just numbly stared into space and tried to wrap her head round the fact her brother and cousin were a couple...

* * *

'Where's... Where's my Mum?' asked Lauren, still a little breathless. Joey tensed for a moment, wondering how to tell Lauren.

'Erm...' Was all Joey could get out. The ambulances and police cars pulled up, just as Lauren caught sight of her Mum.

'MUM!' Lauren shrieked, scrambling to her feet and collapsing next to her Mum's lifeless form.

'She's not dead! She can't be!' Lauren screamed at Max, who was in tears.

'I'm sorry, babe!' he managed to saw. Lauren gasp and felt bile rising in her throat. She turned away and threw up on the banking, Joey grabbing her hair back and rubbing her back. She fell back heavily against Joey's chest, as she struggled to comprend her Mum's death...

* * *

Dawn was creeping through the sky by the time the Brannings and Tyler arrived back on the Square. Tyler got out and headed inside Number 31, ready to collaspe into bed and sleep for days. Jack stopped the car and looked at his family. Lauren was leaning against Joey, in her own world. Max was leaning his head against the window, looking up at the house and Oscar was asleep. Jack sighed.

'We're here' he said softly. Lauren lifted her head and looked out of the window blankly.

'Lauren... Do you want to stay with me and Alice tonight... Well, today?' asked Joey. Lauren looked at him, then Alice and then at Max.

'Dad, would that be okay? I don't want to go in there just yet' said Lauren. Max nodded.

'If that'll make you feel better, then yeah... If it's okay with Alice'

'Yeah.. Course, it is' said Alice, smiling tiredly. Lauren smiled and Joey opened the door, allowing her to climb out and onto the pavement. Joey climbed out afterwards and gripped her hand, as Lauren stared up at the house. Joey pulled her to his chest as she cried.

'Get her inside, Joey. I'll see you both later' said Max, tiredly. Joey nodded and led Lauren to Number 23 with Alice trailing behind them...

* * *

Alice headed straight to her room when Joey unlocked the door. Joey didn't blame her, but he did wonder why she was been slightly distant towards him. He led Lauren into the living room and sat down next to her, pulling her into an embrace.

'How you feeling?' asked Joey. Lauren sniffed.

'Numb. I can't feel anything' Lauren sobbed. Joey kissed her head and tightened his arms round her again.

'I've lost my Mum. All because of Derek! My Dad... My Dad's lost the one woman he only ever loved! Abi... Oh my god, what about Abi?' Lauren cried, gripping the material of her shirt as the pain became heartbreak.

'We'll deal with Abi later'

'NO! I've got to tell her... I've got to tell her now!' said Lauren, who was on the verge of having a panic attack, which Joey noticed.

'Lauren! Lauren, calm down! Lauren, calm down! We'll tell her later! I promise' Joey assurred her. Lauren calmed down slightly, before meeting his eyes.

'You promise?' she asked, her voice sounding defeated. Joey nodded and stroked her hair as she calmed down. It wasn't long before she was asleep, with the sound of Joey heartbeat lulling her. Joey made sure she was asleep, before letting out his own tears. He almost lost Lauren and for a second, he did. He made a vow never to let anything happen to her again as long as they both lived. Yeah, they had their relationship what was forbiddened to the Square, but as long as they had each other, they'd face the music together and deal with each obstacle as they came. There would be hard hurdles, but Joey knew they would get through them.

**It was him and Lauren. It was always going to be him and Lauren.**

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


End file.
